Highland Mew Mew
Highland Mew Mew Season 1 Cover.png|Season 1 Cover Highland Mew Mew Season 2 Cover.png|Season 2 Cover Highland Mew Mew Logo.png|Highland Mew Mew Logo Highland Mew Mew is an AU set in a military base surrounded by highland territory. It involves two girls’ battle against an alien threat and an attempt to reach out to a third girl who has fallen in with the enemy. The series has 2 seasons totaling 21 episodes. Primary Characters *'Miel Pretto:' A shy, reserved, yet highly intelligent Honduran transfer student to the Highland Base and Saint Florian’s Academy. She is initially very reliant on others and hesitant to take action, but she is very loyal and kind. She partners up with Gwen. Miel is one of the two Mews that protects the base against Velaira. *'Gwen Elliot:' A strong but stubborn student who excels in her work but answers to no one, often keeping to herself unless needed. She is dedicated to everything she does and refuses to quit until her work is done. She is the second of the Main two Mews that protects the base against Velaira. *'Anya Ning:' A snobbish yet poised girl who is as hardworking and determined as Gwen, yet who is constantly putting others down to bring herself up while determined to carry herself highly. She bullies Miel until Gwen has to help her, and even when the two are together she serves to cause them grief. She is the third Mew, but does not partner with Gwen and Miel, instead partnering with Velaira. *'Nancy Elliot:' Gwen’s mother and head scientist of Sector 9’s specialized sub-unit for unusual phenomena. She is the one who studies the purple stone found after a weapons test unearthed a chunk of land, exposing it, and who works on the Magmalite Expulsion Workforce (MEW) project due to the numerous Magmalite attacks on the Highland Base military and research facility. She works under Judy Ning. *'Judy Ning:' The mother of Anya, chief financier of Sector 9, and boss of Nancy Elliot. She is a no-nonsense, stubborn woman who expects results and fights to win, aspects of herself that she expects of her daughter as well. She has a razor sharp tongue and a cold heart in most situations, detaching herself from others in order to stay focused on her work. She does not spend time with her daughter except to reprimand her for poor grades or faltering success. *'Velaira:' The primary villain of Highland Mew Mew. She is sent out to find a planet suitable to host her people and crash lands on Earth, which she finds is exactly that. She is coy and sly in nature, and always plans ahead. She is also very selfish and steps on others to get where she needs to. *'Ravela:' Velaira’s colony’s leader whom she keeps in contact with via radio. She does not appear until the second season. Other Characters Please see the [[Highland Mew Mew Secondary Characters|'secondary characters']] list. Locations and Setting 'Highland North Military Base' 'Research Facility and Sector 9' : A base in the middle of a highland territory in a remote location. It is large enough to encompass a decent sized community of families of the base workers and soldiers, having its own shopping centers and schools. Its specialty lies in its various sectors—there are more militaristic areas where they test weaponry out in the open given the isolated and open area, there are sectors dedicated to seismic and geode research also given the geographic area, and then there are specialized sectors which are more secretive and for unusual occurrences or phenomena, such as Sector 9. Sector 9 is the sector which Velaira is held in and studied by initially, as well as the sector which produces the MEW project using a strange stone found embedded in the ground, found after a weapons test that destroyed a good part of the area. 'St. Florian's Academy' : St. Florian’s Academy is a boarding school which houses students, typically those whose families do not want them at home alone (such as single parents with young adolescent children). The school also welcomes exchange students who have come to the base to get a decent education, typically those interested in the military, geography, or geology (Miel Pretto is one of these students, from Honduras). It is a pristine, elite school with high education standards, and is essentially a high school. St. Florian's is exclusive to the base residents or highly intelligent transfer/exchange students. Core classes and specialized extracurricular activities are offered here. 'Velaira's Ship' : A mid-sized craft meant to carry light cargo and meant mostly for exploration purposes, not militaristic. It crashed by the base when Velaira came to earth, caught by surprise at its gravitational pull whereas her planet had nothing like it. It hit the ground so hard that it became deeply embedded in the Earth and became difficult to uncover by the humans. It is non-functioning, but its communicative devices still work, and Velaira uses this to keep in touch with her leader, Ravela. Velaira found a way back into her ship that the humans were unaware of, so she still hides out inside of it when she escapes from Highland Military Base. The MEW Project : The MEW project is the Magmalite Expulsion Workforce. Each recruited member is meant to be referred to as “Magmalite Expulsion Worker” followed by their alias, or Mew (Alias) for short. This project was established by Nancy Elliot of Sector 9, meant to create a team of people whose bodies would be fused with powers from the stone and animal traits for heightened senses and reflexes to fight off the Magmalites that kept coming to Earth and attacking the facility. The humans were unaware that these Magmalites were seeking Velaira to free her, as members of the sector holding and studying her after she was captured upon crashing into Earth were unaware that she’d sent out a distress signal before crashing. While the project was meant to fight off the Magmalites, higher-ranking officials declared that it would be utilized for military purposes if successful. Once the Magmalites were driven away and affected workers seemed to be stable, the project would be deemed a success. 'The Purple Stone' : Dormant Stone (HMM).png|Dormant stone Active Stone (HMM).png|Active stone :After a weapons test out in the open, a purple stone with unknown power was unearthed by the force of the test and its tearing up of the ground. It radiated with a strange pink light and was presumed to be of some importance, thus it was given to Nancy’s sector to be studied and later utilized. She discovered its potential for weaponizing bodies due to the power found within it reacting to certain situations and people during various tests (but without a proper understanding as to why) and thus began to conduct plans for the MEW project. Velaira did not know of the stone’s origin and nor did the humans, but given its nature, both believed it came from somewhere in her solar system. However, the stone was still an unfamiliar object even to her. Episodes See Highland Mew Mew Episodes Music This is a Youtube playlist, but all songs are listed here. The opening and ending for season 2 link to '''Soundcloud '''and '''Dailymotion', as they are difficult to find on Youtube.'' Click for playlist :(Opening 1) “Kyoumen no Nami” by YURiKA (from Houseki no Kuni) :(Ending 1) “Edge of This World” by Misia (from King of Thorn) :(Opening 2) “Sakebe” by Manami Numakura (from Magical Girl Raising Project) :(Ending 2) “Junketsu Paradox” by Nana Mizuki (from Blood-C) ::::"Main Theme” (from King of Thorn) ::::“Town 1” and “The Clergy’s Lamentation” (from the game Fate) ::::“Town 2” and “Good Morning to Your Nightcap” and “Behind the Haystack” (from the game Fate) ::::“Chasing The Enemy” by Hans Zimmer (from Blood+ ::::“Saya’s Destiny” by Hans Zimmer (from Blood+) Scenes SCENE- Meeting for the First Time.png|Velaira meeting the first two Mews SCENE-Anya Engulfed in Flame.png|Anya being engulfed in Velaira's flames SCENE-Posessed Anya.png|Velaira in Anya's body HMM- Gwen and Miel in the Hall.png|Gwen and Miel at St. Florian's Academy Trivia *Gwen is the only Mew who does not actually play her weapon like an instrument, and who uses a combination of instruments (similarly to Mew Pudding from Tokyo Mew Mew) *The mothers were originally going to be fathers, but I opted to have a mostly-female cast. The only male character that appears in the series is Ivazen, in episode 13. *The setting is not explicitly in any specific country—this is to keep things sort of vague and make the base seem even more isolated and in a distant land. I did, however, alternate between the idea of American and European given the highland setting. *Highland Mew Mew started off as a single idea for a one-off Mew. I took a medieval literature course at university and had the idea to do a Medieval Mew, however that idea was scrapped after introducing more characters. Anya was meant to be kind of an evil princess-y Mew and Gwen a former “knight” fighting against her for her “evil” actions. However, I wanted Gwen to have someone to fight ''with ''and grow to love and care for, so I created Miel to counter her personality! At that point I dropped the Medieval motif for all the girls, though I kept some elements, like Gwen’s love of Medieval culture, her Mewfit, and Miel's Mewfit (it is meant to resemble some fantasy designs of a generic cleric in some areas, and in fact I intended to draw Miel in a full on robe before opting to make it more efficient and sporty). Furthermore, some of the songs In the playlist were chosen initially for that reason, and while the overall medieval theme was let go, I kept the music. *While not all music does, some of the music chosen for the series has some bearing on each main Mew character—some songs have their instruments their weapons and their general hobby instruments, some are almost like instrumental duets, and others have all characters’ instruments within it! *The logo for Highland Mew Mew is a combination of the the three main girls' Mew marks, alongside Velaira's flames. *Despite the fact that they work as a team, Gwen and Miel never have an official Mew team name for themselves, other than what they are labelled as under the MEW project.. Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Annika's Pages Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:AUs Category:Stories Category:Story Hubs Category:Series Category:Mew Teams